Cuando el semáforo se pone verde
by Envy-Envidia
Summary: Traducción. Sasuke y Naruto se criaron juntos en la zona rural de Japón, pero Sasuke se mudó a Tokio por la universidad mientras Naruto eligió quedarse atrás. Una historia de almas gemelas que se enfrentan a la vida y sus desafíos. SasuNaru


_Disclaimer – Naruto pertecene a Kishimoto, y esta historia a Keiiah._

_Envidia's notes – Mi primera traducción… larga y complicada. Me he tomado alguna libertad con las traducciones, si hay alguna duda con los regionalismos preguntad :). Ahora sí, a partir de aquí todo pertenece a su autora._

* * *

Empecé a escribir este fic hace un año, en el verano de 2008. No sé por qué tardé tanto, pero aquí está, finalmente he decidido subirlo. Esta historia está inspirada en 'Norweigian Wood' de Haruki Murakami y 'Goodbye Tsugami' de Banana Yoshimoto. Ambas novelas tratan sobre los jóvenes y cómo se adaptan al mundo adulto, cómo se mudan del campo a la ciudad, y cómo afrontan la vida y sus retos. Ambas son buenas lecturas, ¡echadles un ojo!

En cuanto a esta historia en sí, bueno, ya lo veréis. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Un poco menos de dos años atrás, dejé el pueblo de mi niñez para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio.

Cuando la noticia de que había sido aceptado llegó, fue una sorpresa para mi familia, amigos y vecindario. La universidad era extremadamente prestigiosa por ser la mejor de Japón, y todo el mundo estaba orgulloso de que alguien de su ciudad natal fuera a asistir allí.

Realmente nunca había conocido a nadie de mi pueblo que hubiera ido a esa universidad. Mi vecino le dijo a mi madre que, hace algún tiempo, uno de los hijos del profesor de mi instituto había sido aceptado también, y su familia entera se había mudado a Tokio. Era común para la gente de los pequeños pueblos de la zona rural mudarse a las grandes ciudades por las mejores posibilidades, pero no todo el que se mudaba sobrevivía al nuevo estresante y vertiginoso ambiente.

Me mudé a Tokio solo. Mis padres dijeron que vivir en Tokio era demasiado caro y trasladarse allí sería demasiado conflictivo. Tenían una amplia y espaciosa casa tradicional japonesa en el campo, así que, ¿qué mejor que permanecer ahí y jubilarse, mientras sus hijos se mudan y generan sus ingresos?

Mi hermano, Itachi, vive en Osaka tras haberse graduado en Kioto. Envía dinero a nuestros padres cada mes. Es una gran comodidad para ellos, haberse librado de sus dos hijos y disfrutar de su jubilación. Mi padre tenía un pequeño hotel en nuestro pueblo que hospedaba a muchos turistas de las ciudades cada año. Había acumulado suficientes ahorros para enviar a sus dos hijos a la universidad y vivir en un paraíso después de retirarse. Ahora, uno de mis tíos cuida de su negocio.

De cualquier modo, ¿por qué atraería un pequeño pueblo como mi ciudad natal a tantos turistas desde la ciudad? Sorprendentemente el pueblo era un popular lugar de escapada. Parecía que los botes de pesca y la idea de gente _pescando_ de verdad era un concepto muy extraño para aquellos de ciudad. Cada turista demandaba fotos suyas en frente del muelle de pesca, y cuando yo iba al instituto solía ayudar como guía turístico y llevar una cámara conmigo. Algunas veces, mi amigo Naruto me acompañaba, y llegaba a gustar tanto a los turistas que pedían hacerse una foto con el alegre chico rubio. (Por no mencionar que, de hecho, Naruto era descendiente de caucásicos y eso lo hacía todavía más especial).

Ahora que vivo en la ciudad, a menudo siento que observo el mundo pasar en un lento movimiento; sí, eso es, porque mientras todo el mundo se desplaza lentamente, yo permanezco quieto. La gente está siempre apresurada por alcanzar algún lugar, corriendo de un sitio para otro sin un rumbo fijo. Verdaderamente debería verse lo que es estar en el metro en hora punta. No es una buena experiencia, pero te obliga a apreciar sinceramente el significado de _disminuir la velocidad_. Pero, de nuevo, la gente de ciudad nunca lo entiende.

Los pocos amigos que he hecho aquí en la universidad a menudo me dicen que me tomo las cosas con calma. Siempre he pensado que mi educación en el campo me hizo de esta manera, al menos relativamente. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que quizás esa no era la causa. No era una persona tranquila y relajada por naturaleza. De hecho, fui un niño tenso durante mi crecimiento. Siempre sentí que vivía a la sombra de mi hermano, quién era un excelente estudiante, y sentía la necesidad de actuar de forma perfecta todo el tiempo. Esa era justo la forma en que crecí.

Así que se me ocurre que, dado que yo no era una persona relajada y tranquila por naturaleza, algo, alguien durante el camino, debía haberme cambiado.

Una noche de sábado, estaba asombrosamente libre de la cantidad de trabajo de la facultad, y mientras miraba fijamente la brillante pantalla de televisión de mi pequeño apartamento, de repente caí en la cuenta. Mientras veía un típico drama sobre un chico que quiere suicidarse pero que es salvado por las imprudentes pero sinceras y apasionadas palabras de un irritante compañero de clase, de pronto se convirtió en algo bastante obvio.

Todo había sido culpa de Naruto.

La razón por la que nunca me enfado cuando olvido coger un paraguas en un día lluvioso; cuando el perro orina en el lugar equivocado; cuando una tienda cierra justo cuando yo llego… todas esas cosas con las que la gente de ciudad se irrita nunca me afectan. Cada vez que amenazo con irritarme por algo, recuerdo y sé que podía ser mucho peor.

Nada, nadie, podría ser más irritante que ese rubio amigo con el que crecí.

Para algunos debe ser difícil de creer cuando lo oyen, pero la primera vez que conocí a Naruto, no me importó.

De todos los rostros japoneses de mi clase de la guardería, Naruto era el único niño con pelo rubio y ojos azules. Sin siquiera intentarlo, destacaba sobre el resto de la clase. En ese tiempo, los pensamientos que a menudo pasaban por mi mente eran: ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese extranjero en nuestro pueblo? ¿Era un turista?

Naruto no tenía ningún amigo en la guardería. Ocasionalmente, le permitían unirse junto a otros niños en el cajón de arena, o quizá en unos pocos juegos, pero normalmente era dejado fuera. Y no se puede culpar a los otros niños por excluir a Naruto, porque no había otro niño con unos rasgos remotamente similares a los suyos viviendo en el pueblo.

Para ellos Naruto era diferente, y no podían evitar asustarse de él.

Es por eso que nunca me importó cuando veía al chico rubio sentado solo en los columpios mientras todo el mundo juagaba al pilla-pilla. Nunca me importó cuando todos los niños fanfarroneaban felices sobre sus meriendas mientras Naruto comía solo en una esquina. Nunca fue mi responsabilidad ser simpático o mezquino con el chico. Nunca hablé con él. Si quería participar, debía participar con los otros, no conmigo.

En ese tiempo, en la guardería, yo tenía cinco años, y nunca reconocí la existencia del rubio.

Pero entonces, cumplí seis.

En mi sexto cumpleaños, mi familia invitó a un montón de gente del pueblo a celebrarlo.

Nuestra casa era grande. Tenía un amplio jardín que estaba elegantemente decorado al estilo tradicional japonés, cortesía de mi madre, y un montón de diferentes habitaciones con alfombras de bambú y puertas correderas. No había forma de que nuestros invitados no entraran.

Sí, todo el mundo cabía en nuestra casa, así que todos los niños de mi guardería fueron invitados. Pero a pesar del tamaño de la casa, había una persona que los niños pensaban que nunca entraría.

No había ninguna duda en sus mentes, Naruto nunca cabría.

Naruto estaba invitado junto a su familia porque vivían a tan solo dos casas de mí. La verdad es que nunca supe que vivía tan cerca hasta ese día. Mi madre me contó que el padre de Naruto, Namikaze Minato, trabajaba para el alcalde, y su familia era muy respetada en nuestro pueblo.

Entonces pregunté a mi madre por qué en primer lugar estaban viviendo en nuestro pueblo; después de todo no eran japoneses. Pero ante esto, mi madre sólo me sonrió. Me dijo que se lo preguntara a Naruto yo mismo.

Decepcionado por su respuesta, de pronto me vi obligado a recluirme en mi habitación. Una de las niñas de mi guardería, Sakura, me arrolló para preguntarme si quería jugar al escondite alrededor de la casa con los otros niños. Yo solo meneé la cabeza y subí por las escaleras.

Se oía un ruido de pisadas arrastrando los pies según me acercaba a mi habitación. Frunciendo el ceño, caminé hasta acercarme y permanecí al otro lado de la puerta, imaginando las posibles razones por las que habría esos sonidos en mi habitación cuando todo el mundo estaba en el piso de abajo. En mi mente sólo había una respuesta: había un ladrón.

Hice una pausa y consideré mis ideas sobre el ladrón. ¿Tendría él o ella un cuchillo? ¿Debía más bien pedir ayuda? De cualquier modo mis ideas fueron interrumpidas cuando tomé la decisión de entrar a mi habitación. Ya correría si el ladrón tenía un arma. Abrí rápidamente la puerta de un empujón y moví mis ojos con nerviosismo.

No había ningún ladrón.  
En su lugar, había una pequeña figura acurrucada bajo mis mantas.

_¡Hay alguien en mi cama!_

Yendo con cautela al lateral de la cama, sujeté la manta y sentí a la figura bajo ella tensarse con alarma. Con un movimiento ligero, quité las cobijas.

Sorprendentemente, en mi cama no había sentado otro que el marginado de la guardería: Naruto.

Mis ojos se agrandaron mientras trataba de comprender qué estaba pasando. El rubio sonrió tímidamente rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Estaba buscando el baño, pero pensé que me metería en problemas si me pillaban y… -el rubio se fue apagando mientras se preguntaba si necesitaba dar más detalles.

Me sobresaltó ligeramente oír al chico rubio hablar con un perfecto acento japonés. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacerlo.

No se me ocurrió en ese entonces que simplemente podía haberle pateado fuera de mi habitación. Lo que me pareció más relevante primero fue que todavía tenía muchas preguntas para el rubio sin responder desde que mi madre se negara a darme mis respuestas.

Me senté en la cama al lado del rubio y estudié su rostro con cautela. Él inclinó la cabeza, confuso ante mi silencio.

Entonces, hablé. La pregunta parecía completamente al azar en ese momento, pero los comienzos siempre son al azar, ¿no?

-¿Por qué tu familia vive aquí? -pregunté, mi voz sonando con curiosidad y mi tono más suave de lo que debía ser.

Al momento, Naruto sonrió; la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca vergonzosa, y una pequeña risa entre dientes fue liberada. Había un tenue sonrojo de felicidad en sus mejillas, y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Nunca olvidaré la forma en que su rostro resplandeció como si fuera la persona más feliz sobre la Tierra. Fue la sonrisa más bonita que nunca había visto, y en mis veintiún años de vida ninguna otra sonrisa ha rivalizado nunca con la que Naruto me dio ese día. Me sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo me atrajo como nada más podía. Amé la sonrisa de Naruto.

Ese día, nunca le dije a Naruto que saliera de mi habitación (aunque lo hizo en un determinado momento porque realmente necesitaba ir al baño). Por el contrario, se sentó junto a mí en la cama y me dijo por qué, aún como una persona con rasgos caucásicos, vivía aquí en la zona rural de Japón. Por lo visto, Namikaze Minato era un huérfano americano adoptado por una cariñosa pareja japonesa. El padre de Naruto se identificaba a sí mismo como un completo japonés, siendo tan desenvuelto con el lenguaje como familiar con respecto al país y la gente. Naruto mismo nunca se vio como otra cosa que japonés gracias a su padre.

Naruto me dijo que estaba extremadamente feliz de que me hubiera interesado en sus asuntos, su existencia, y que yo había sido la primera persona que le preguntaba algo como eso. Desde ese día nos volvimos buenos amigos, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, crecimos juntos.

Cuando me marché a Tokio, Naruto se quedó. Solicitó y fue aceptado en una universidad cercana de una pequeña ciudad colindante. Por las mañanas, cuando tenía clase, viajaba en autobús hasta la estación de tren de la ciudad vecina y andaba el resto del camino hasta el campus.

La universidad a la que iba era la única que solicitó durante nuestro último año en el instituto. Ese año, el alcalde de la ciudad, Sarutobi, cayó muy enfermo, y Naruto decidió quedarse para ayudar a cuidarle. Era muy amigo del viejo hombre, y no podía soportar la idea de marcharse mientras su amigo estaba enfermo en la cama.

Durante el frío mes de diciembre del año pasado, Sarutobi murió.

Yo trabajaba a tiempo parcial en las Torres Records en Shibuya los lunes, miércoles y sábados de tres a ocho como uno de los miembros de la plantilla a cargo de la sección de libros y revistas. El trabajo era más agitado durante las horas más ajetreadas del día, donde todo el mundo parece tener la necesidad de comprar un par de libros de inglés para simular tener una gran cultura e impresionar. Sin embargo, durante las lentas horas alrededor de las dos de la tarde de los días de entre semana, cuando los trabajadores de oficina vuelven al trabajo y los estudiantes están todavía en la escuela, me pasaba todo el día sentado sin mucho que hacer.

Algunas veces, Shikamaru venía a visitarme durante las lentas horas de trabajo para sentarse conmigo en la tienda. Shikamaru era un amigo y compañero de clase, y a veces, compartíamos nuestro conocimiento sobre clases a las que ambos asistíamos y nos echábamos una mano el uno al otro con el trabajo. Normalmente teníamos distintas perspectivas sobre un mismo tema, lo que hacía muy útil para ambos la acción de compartir nuestro conocimiento.

Ocasionalmente, otro miembro de la plantilla de empleados de la sección de CD o DVD, Kiba, se unía a nuestra pequeña reunión enfrente del área de libros de inglés de la tienda. Algunas veces, Kiba traía un poco de comida con él, y compartía con nosotros su botín. Permanecíamos quietos en círculo, nuestras espaldas dobladas, comiendo en secreto mientras nadie nos observaba.

Había ocasiones en las que Kiba nos intentaba llevar a rastras a Shikamaru y a mí a un club. Kiba estaba soltero, y le gustaba así. Cuando tenía suerte, encontraba a alguna chica en uno de los clubs y se acostaba con ella.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru tenía una novia llamado Ino, y se atenía estrictamente a la regla de que no le estaba permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia entrar a ningún club sin su novia. Ino era una mujer con muchísimo orgullo, y algunas veces, Shikamaru me daba lástima.

Durante los dos años que he estado en Tokio, he permanecido soltero, no porque no hubiera suficientes chicas bonitas en el distrito -demonios, hay un exceso de suministro- sino porque me veo a mí mismo incapaz de encontrar tiempo y energía para cosas como las relaciones. Creo que entre estar concentrado en mis estudios, mi trabajo, y el tiempo que gasto hablando con Naruto vía mensajes de texto, realmente no tengo tiempo que desviar para prestarle atención a alguna chica.

Así que cada vez que Kiba intentaba arrastrarnos a ambos a un club, Shikamaru encontraba una rápida ruta de escape abandonando la tienda (lo que funcionaba todo el tiempo que Kiba y yo estábamos de empleados), y yo seguía a Kiba, pero sólo para pedir una bebida y charlar sin prestar atención con algunos otros que pronto se marchaban. La parte de la charla era tolerable, y la de la bebida estaba bien, así que me iba con Kiba. A veces, algunas chicas se acercaban e intentaban conocerme. Nunca fui demasiado grosero con ellas, pero siempre les dije que no estaba interesado.

Siempre que iba al club, me marchaba antes que Kiba. Algunas veces llamaba a Shikamaru sólo para ver qué tal le iba y si Ino le había acusado de oler a alcohol y chicas otra vez.

Hubo una vez en la que Shikamaru vino a visitarme a la tienda mientras estaba contestando un mensaje al rubio idiota en mi teléfono móvil. Shikamaru me preguntó quién era aquel con el que hablaba, y le hablé sobre mi amigo de la infancia.

-¿Dónde está ahora? -me preguntó, y le conté la decisión de Naruto de quedarse en casa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -inquirí.

La siguiente cosa que Shikamaru me dijo creó un gran impacto en mí, y hasta este día, lo recuerdo claramente. Fue algo que verdaderamente nunca me había ocurrido hasta entonces.

Todo ese tiempo en el que había estado en Tokio, observando los días pasar y tratando de que la velocidad a la que todo se movía no me dejara atrás, parecía haberme vuelto confuso. Las cosas que hacía parecían más y más insignificantes, y me sentía más y más pequeño, intimidado por la repentina expansión del mundo en que vivía. De pronto, ya no estaba en el pequeño pueblo pesquero, sino que vivía en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. De repente no tenía ningún amigo y no conocía a nadie, y tuve que reconstruir mi vida partiendo de cero.

¿Me había convertido en uno de esos sin vida que son aplastados bajo el pesado peso de la estresante sociedad? Cuando veía a esa gente completamente vestida de negro sorteándose unos a otros por la calle, siempre había pensado que yo estaba al margen de eso.

Ese día, Shikamaru me dijo:

-Esa sonrisa era la sonrisa más feliz que he visto en tu cara desde que te conozco.

Después de eso, pareció producirse una corta pausa en la que el mundo repentinamente dejó de moverse. Miré a Shikamaru, digiriendo lo que acababa de decir, y después bajé la vista hasta mi móvil y apreté con cautela el botón de 'enviar'. Se oyó un quedo 'bip' de mi teléfono móvil, indicando que el mensaje había sido enviado, y de repente el mundo volvió de nuevo a la vida.

¿Sabes, bastardo? En serio deberías regresar aquí y visitarnos alguna vez. Pockey te echa de menos. Ha estado ladrando cada mañana frente a tu casa, pensando que todavía estás ahí dentro, ¿sabes? Piensa que todavía estás dormido mientras se supone que deberías estar yendo a la escuela, como cuando estabas aquí. Algunas veces te espera quieto por la noche, meneando el rabo frente a tu puerta, esperando a que vengas y le lleves a dar un paseo. Tienes suerte de que yo esté todavía aquí. Me duele verlo esperándote así todas las noches. Te he reemplazado oficialmente. ¿Celoso?

Como sea, ¡regresa durante el verano o algo! No te creo cuando dices que no tienes tiempo en verano.

¡Pockey realmente te echa de menos!

Sin amor, Naruto.

Domingo, 20:53

De hecho, y a diferencia de alguien que yo conozco, tengo que trabajar durante el verano para ahorrar. No puedo vivir de las raciones de mis padres, ya sabes. A veces mis calcetines se rompen y necesito reemplazarlos. ¿De dónde va a venir el dinero? Desde luego no de mi estómago. Además, necesito estudiar durante el verano o de lo contrario me quedaré atrás.

Y respecto a Pockey, bueno, después de todo no confiaría en nadie que no fuera tú para cuidarlo. Y no, no estoy celoso. Estoy seguro de que siempre seguiré siendo el único y verdadero amo de Pockey. Puede que sea tu amigo, pero sigue perteneciéndome.

Ahora no bombardees mi bandeja de entrada con mensajes, porque tengo que soportar ver mi teléfono vibrar cada cinco minutos, abrirlo, leer tu mensaje, poner los ojos en blanco, y cerrarlo. Y trato de volver a mis estudios hasta que cinco minutos después, ahí va de nuevo el teléfono.

También sin amor, Sasuke.

Domingo, 20:56

Pronto vino el verano, y empecé a trabajar también los viernes. Era mi tercer verano en Tokio, ya que acababa de empezar mi tercer año de universidad en abril. Me graduaría después de mi cuarto año.

Las cosas habían ido mejorando. Lo hice muy bien en mis estudios en mi segundo año en la universidad, y abordé el verano y mi trabajo de verano con una actitud muy optimista. Naturalmente, creía que ese verano sería un verano normal, al igual que los dos últimos veranos que había pasado aquí en Tokio.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que la vida normal que llevaba, al igual que cualquier otro estudiante universitario, estaba a punto de ser completamente sacudida.

En un abrasador y soleado día de Julio, recibí un mensaje de Naruto.

_¡Voy a ir a visitarte a Tokio!_

Después de eso, había contestado rápidamente, preguntándolo cuándo iba a llegar y por qué venía tan de repente. Me dijo que se aburría y estaba libre, asique pensó que tal vez debería venir y visitarme ya que yo era gilipollas y me negaba a ir a casa. Llegaría…

_Esta noche._

Tras leer el mensaje, llamé a mi jefe por teléfono y le dije que ese día faltaría al trabajo. Después, cogí la cartera, la metí en el bolsillo, y salí del apartamento con el móvil fuertemente aferrado en la mano.

Cuando llegué a la estación de tren de Shinjuku, corrí inmediatamente para comprobar el horario de llegada de los trenes de ese día, descubriendo que sólo había un tren procedente de mi pueblo natal y que llegaría a las nueve.

En aquel momento eran solo las cinco, y el sol todavía no se había puesto. Tenía cuatro horas de sobra. Abriendo de un golpe mi móvil, llamé al número de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, soy Sasuke.

-Ah, ¿Sasuke? Hola. ¿Qué te ha hecho llamar?

Se oía el sonido de alguien hablando en un segundo plano al lado de Shikamaru.

- ¿Te acuerdas del amigo del que te hablé? ¿Naruto?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

-Viene esta noche. Llega a las nueve.

-Oh, eso es genial.

-Tengo cuatro horas para matar. ¿Estás ocupado?

-Me encantaría conocerlo, Sasuke, pero ahora mismo estoy con Ino y tengo que colgar.

Por el tono de culpa del perezoso genio, entendí perfectamente lo que quería decir: _Estoy con Ino y tengo que colgar, no se me permite estar al teléfono mientras ella está aquí._

-Oh, bien, gracias de todos modos, adiós.

-Adiós.

Y según Shikamaru lo dijo, la línea se cortó.

Suspiré y miré a mí alrededor. No había forma de que pudiera esperar en la calle durante otras cuatro horas. Tampoco había nada que hacer en casa. Y además, de cualquier forma, me sentía demasiado inquieto en ese momento como para quedarme sentado en casa. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

Sin pensar que alguna vez tuviera que recurrir a eso, llamé a Kiba.

- ¿Kiba?

-Ey, Sasuke, ¿qué hay?

- ¿Tienes turno hoy?

-Nah, hoy he trabajado por la mañana. ¿Por qué?

-Tengo un amigo de mi pueblo, Naruto, que viene a visitarme. Su tren llega a las nueve. Necesito matar el tiempo. ¿Estás libre para salir?

-Ah, ya veo. Sí, ya estoy fuera. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

-Shinjuku.

-¡Muy bien! Voy a la estación.

Después de que Kiba llegara, fuimos a un pequeño restaurante de fideos y me senté en uno de los altos taburetes en frente del mostrador. Kiba pidió miso ramen para ambos y decidió añadir varios platos extra para poder comer así durante más tiempo.

-Así que, ¿cómo es Naruto? Pareces bastante excitado por verle.

-Hace como dos años desde la última vez que le vi.

-En realidad no has contestado a mi pregunta -comentó Kiba y soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes-. He oído algo sobre él de Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué te ha contado? -pregunté.

-Oh, ya sabes, solo esto y aquello. Sé que tu amigo y tú sois muy cercanos -Kiba asintió-. Así queeee, ¿cómo es?

Suspiré.

-Naruto es mi amigo de la infancia. Es mi mejor amigo. No es japonés desde un punto de vista étnico. Es ruidoso, irritante, y lleva siempre ropa de colores muy chillones. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de por qué me relaciono aún con él.

La imagen de los ojos azules de Naruto mirándome, su característica sonrisa estampada en el rostro, surgió en mi mente. Inconscientemente, el inicio de una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de mis labios. Mis ojos fueron desenfocándose gradualmente mientras miraba fijamente hacia arriba a ningún sitio en particular. ¡Naruto venía de visita! ¡Iba a poder verle!

Una gran cantidad de recuerdos que había estado reteniendo detrás de un gran dique en mi cabeza fueron soltados de repente, abriéndose paso a través de los gruesos muros e impulsándose a toda velocidad. Recuerdos de Naruto y yo jugando a los exploradores en las colinas; de cuando jugábamos a videojuegos juntos; de cuando conducíamos a los turistas por la ciudad; de cuando consolaba a Naruto porque había suspendido un examen; de cuando ambos aprobamos los exámenes finales en el instituto… Fue como si de repente el tiempo me pasara como un torbellino.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, mi cuenco de ramen había llegado y Kiba ya había separado los palillos, listo para empezar su comida. Justo cuando iba a hundir mis palillos en mi cuenco, Kiba me dio su opinión.

Lo dijo mientras mezclaba los ingredientes en su tazón, como si simplemente se le hubiera escapado de la boca sin su consentimiento.

-Creo que está bien enamorarte de tu mejor amigo.

Después de eso, empezó a sorber sus fideos, y mis palillos cayeron al suelo.

Un poco avergonzado, le pedí a la camarera otro par de palillos.

Eran sobre las nueve cuando volví a la estación de Shinjuku. Kiba había decidido acompañarme ahí para esperar a Naruto.

Y esperamos. Realmente esperamos. Eran ya las nueve y media en el momento en que miré mi reloj, y después eché un vistazo al de la estación para asegurarme de que el mío estaba bien. La gente salía ordenadamente en fila en un ritmo constante. A veces, había más gente cuando más abarrotado estaba el tren que llegaba, pero otras, había alrededor de una docena de personas saliendo al mismo tiempo.

En seguida estuve seguro de que el grupo de gente que acababa de pasar de largo era del tren en el que Naruto iba. Me levanté y pregunté a una mujer de unos cincuenta si había tomado el tren que yo creía, y ella asintió.

Examinando rápidamente a la gente que en ese momento estaba en la estación, traté de detectar a alguna persona con el pelo rubio. No hay mucha gente con pelo rubio natural, y normalmente es fácil decir si el pelo de alguien lo es. Especialmente el pelo de Naruto, porque es un color muy penetrante y le gusta llevarlo de punta.

Pregunté a Kiba si había visto a alguien que encajara con la descripción que le había dado de Naruto. Kiba movió la cabeza disculpándose.

Nos sentamos y esperamos otro rato, y cuando comprobé de nuevo la hora ya eran las diez, y yo estaba empezando a sentir pánico.

¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

Saqué rápidamente el móvil y empecé a escribir a Naruto a un ritmo apresurado. Esperaba con nerviosismo la respuesta.

-No te preocupes -la voz de Kiba irrumpió repentinamente y reventó la burbuja en la que mi mente se había sumergido. Levanté la vista de la pantalla del móvil y le miré-. Probablemente haya perdido el tren -dijo Kiba pensativo. Asentí ante lo que decía agradeciendo su intento de tranquilizarme, pero en mi cabeza había situaciones mucho peores que no podía dejar ir.

-Podría haber pasado algo malo -dije seriamente.

-Por otro lado, podría haber pasado algo _bueno_. Relájate, colega. Naruto responderá -Kiba sonrió y me palmeó ligeramente en el hombro.

Muchos minutos después, el móvil vibró y saltó de mis manos debido a mi sorpresa por el súbito movimiento. Tirándolo hacia arriba en el aire como si fuera una patata caliente, intenté cogerlo. Tras asegurarlo en mi mano de nuevo, me di cuenta de que había recibido una respuesta de Naruto.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido, preguntándome qué era lo que había pasado que había retenido a Naruto. Abriendo cautelosamente el móvil con ambas manos, me quedé contemplando el mensaje que Naruto había enviado.

No podía recordar que pasó exactamente a continuación. Tenía una colección de imágenes de mí mismo levantándome repentinamente de mi asiento, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la pantalla del teléfono, y dirigiéndome de forma rápida y directa a una taquilla abierta, exigiendo un billete para un tren a mi ciudad natal de inmediato. De pronto sentí una oleada de emoción, y simplemente supe, no había ninguna duda al respecto, que _tenía_ que regresar y ver a Naruto _en ese instante_. La certeza me golpeó en la cabeza como una plancha de hierro. Y no había sido golpeado así de fuerte en mucho, mucho tiempo.

No fue hasta que me calmé en el último tren de la noche que iba en dirección a mi ciudad natal que me acordé de Kiba.

_Pockey ha muerto._

Sábado 22:44

Era bien pasada la medianoche cuando llegué a la estación de tren de la ciudad cercana a mi pueblo. No había ningún tipo de transporte hasta el pueblo durante esas horas de la noche, lo que significaba que tenía que coger un taxi.

Sin embargo, cuando empujé la puerta de salida de la estación de tren, fuera había una solitaria figura sentada en un banco.

La figura de Naruto estaba encorvada y sus ojos clavados en el suelo. Cuando oyó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, levantó la vista con sus grandes ojos azules y nuestras miradas de encontraron.

Había un rastro seco de humedad en la mejilla de Naruto. Por un momento, hubo un silencio entre nosotros mientras pensábamos sobre lo que deberíamos decir.

Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Pensé que estaba dormido -comenzó a decir-. Le dejé solo por la mañana, aunque encontré raro que no estuviera ladrando como de costumbre, como tu despertador personal, ya sabes. Y lo comprobé de nuevo esta tarde, dándome cuenta de que no se había movido.

Naruto hizo una pausa. Yo contuve la respiración.

-Su cuerpo estaba frío.

Asentí, sintiendo que algo se rompía en mi cuerpo mientras realmente empezaba a comprender el hecho de que el perro con el que Naruto y yo habíamos crecido estaba muerto.

Reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros, Naruto extendió los brazos y me atrajo en un abrazo, sus brazos heridos alrededor de mi cuello. Sentí que ese gesto era algo que ambos habíamos estado necesitando durante mucho, mucho tiempo, algo de lo que habíamos carecido en nuestras vidas durante dos años.

Enrollé los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, y permanecimos ahí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, familiarizándonos con la presencia del otro. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos tener a mi rubio amigo cerca. Parecía como si en esa cálida noche de verano, el hielo de mi corazón que había recolectado durante mi estancia en Tokio se fundiera de una sola vez.

Sentí el cálido aliento de Naruto mientras respiraba en uno de los lados de mi cuello, y de repente, me di cuenta de que eso era lo que siempre había sentido en la ciudad. El tipo de emoción que sentía cuando iba a comprar provisiones, cuando ayudaba a un cliente a encontrar el libro deseado, cuando comía solo en un pequeño restaurante.

Siempre había pensado que estaba confuso, al pasar de vivir en un pequeño pueblo a vivir en una gran ciudad. Siempre pensé que tenía problemas de adaptación, eso era todo. Pero esa noche, mientras los brazos de Naruto rodeaban mi cuello y ambos nos encontrábamos tan cerca por primera vez en dos años, de repente caí en la cuenta de todo, como si alguien hubiera vertido un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza.

Aquí, en mi ciudad natal, tenía amigos, y tenía familia. Aquí, tenía los recuerdos de mi niñez grabados en cada esquina en la que había estado con Naruto. Aquí estaba todo lo que había consolidado durante mis primeros dieciocho años de vida.

Y me mudé a Tokio, donde no tenía nada. Donde no tenía amigos, ni familia, ni conocía a nadie. Ahí, reconstruí mi vida desde cero. Ahí, había tenido que empezar de nuevo.

Estaba_ solo_.

Y, sin embargo, había una parte de mí que se negó a empezar de nuevo completamente. Tenía una vida. Había personas que eran importantes para mí. No había forma de que pudiera vivir como hacía antes. Algo me había impedido hacerlo.

Mientras Naruto se apartaba lentamente, retirando sus brazos, sus ojos azules fijos en mí, se volvió súbitamente claro.

Naruto dio un paso atrás, apartando la vista de mí con esfuerzo y bajando la mirada. Se removió un poco como si estuviera nervioso por algo.

-Pockey realmente te echaba de menos, bastardo -murmuró en voz baja, su voz suave y sus ojos todavía fijos en el suelo-. No estabas ahí cuando murió. Ya le hemos enterrado en vuestro jardín.

No respondí, sabiendo que Naruto no había terminado de hablar al continuar removiéndose.

-Todos vamos a estar ahí para honrar su muerte por la mañana -continuó Naruto-. Maldita sea, bastardo, ¿no notaste cuántas veces te dije que Pockey te echaba un montón de menos? -súbitamente la voz de Naruto se alzó un poco-. Te lo dije muchas veces, en cada mensaje que te mandaba. ¡Y tú ni siquiera pensaste en volver! Te dije que Pockey te echaba jodidamente de menos muchísimas veces. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan gilipollas? ¿Cómo demonios entraste en esa universidad tan pija?

Como cuestión de hecho, no me di cuenta de que Naruto seguía recordándome cada semana que Pockey me añoraba. Hacía rato que había pillado el punto de que sí, Pockey me echaba de menos, y no entendía por qué Naruto tenía que decírmelo tantas veces.

-Sabía que me añoraba -dije en voz baja, incapaz de formar cualquier otra respuesta.

Naruto sólo me miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. El rastro de humedad que se había secado formaba una pequeña marca en su mejilla.

-No, no lo sabes.

De pronto, la voz de Naruto estaba muy calmada.

-Porque era _yo_ el que más te echaba de menos.

Hubo un tenso silencio mientras nos contemplábamos el uno al otro, ambos sorprendidos por lo que Naruto había dicho. Un instante después de la declaración de Naruto, empezó a balbucear sobre cómo sus padres me habían echado también de menos y cómo, de hecho, Pockey fue el que más me añoró.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió lentamente por mis labios, una sonrisa que, estaba seguro, no había mostrado en mucho tiempo. La sonrisa de Naruto. Había un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y yo también te he añorado.

A continuación, Naruto me devolvió la sonrisa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos se arrugaron, y el matiz rosa de sus mejillas se mantuvo. Su rostro me recordó a aquel que me atrajo la primera vez, el que vi en mi sexto cumpleaños. En ese momento, pensé para mi mismo: podría mirar ese rostro sonriente para siempre.

Esa noche, Naruto había conducido hasta la estación de tren, asique me llevó de vuelta a nuestro pueblo. Cuando aparcó el coche frente a nuestra casa, salimos, y él se giró hacia mí.

-Ey, ¿qué te parece si vamos al muelle?

Asentí aturdido y seguí al rubio, quien andaba dando ligeros broncos. Pronto, estaba saltando.

-Naruto… -dije, cuestionando su elección de movimiento.

-¿Qué? Estoy contento de verte.

Corrió hacia delante otro trecho antes de detenerse en frente del mar. El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas llenaba mis oídos. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que oyera ese relajante, reconfortante sonido con el que crecí.

Naruto avanzó un paso sobre el muelle, mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte. Yo seguí detrás de él. Una vez que hube puesto el primer pie en el muelle, Naruto inspiró profundamente y de pronto saltó hacia delante, corriendo hasta el final del muelle, donde había una pequeña caseta, inicialmente construida como atracción para los turistas. (Era un muelle de pesca, después de todo).

Corrí tras él. Había una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando alcancé el final del muelle, donde Naruto estaba. Se había sentado en el banco, balanceando sus piernas adelante y atrás, esperándome.

-No he estado en el muelle en mucho tiempo -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Eso me pilló por sorpresa, porque Naruto había estado viviendo ahí durante los dos últimos años.

-¿Por qué? -le pregunté.

-Pensaba: 'la próxima vez que pise el muelle, tendré que tener a Sasuke conmigo' -sonrió triunfalmente.

Suspiré ante las palabras de mi amigo, pero mantuve la sonrisa.

-Y no he escuchado tu voz en años, Sasuke -dijo Naruto, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad como el sutil resplandor de las olas en la inmensidad del océano.

-Nunca me llamaste -contesté.

-¡Eso es porque siempre me devolvías los mensajes!

-¡Porque tú me escribías primero!

-Sí, asique te contestaba…Oh, tío, ¡debí haberte llamado!

-Hablar contigo era muy caro.

-Pero sabes que te encanta -dijo Naruto con un brillo pícaro.

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas mientras nuestro entorno estaba muy oscuro. No pude evitar una exclamación de asombro, porque no había visto un cielo así en mucho tiempo.

-¿Celoso? -dijo Naruto de pronto-. Yo lo veo cada noche -sonrió descaradamente.

-Estoy de vuelta por ahora.

-¿Cuándo te vas a ir, entonces? -se levantó del banco y se puso a mi lado, mirando hacia el mar y escuchando el romper de las olas.

-Probablemente en algún momento durante la tarde de mañana. Tengo que trabajar el lunes.

-Hmm, eso es muy pronto -dijo Naruto.

Hubo un silencio meditabundo entre nosotros mientras ambos comprendíamos qué hacer a continuación.

-Dime, Sasuke -empezó Naruto, su voz firme al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en algún punto desconocido sobre la superficie del mar.

Me giré hacia él, mi expresión curiosa. La resolución de Naruto pareció flaquear un poco mientras se medio volvía hacia mí, solo para girar y observar lo que fuera que estuviera mirando antes, en línea recta. Bajó la visa hasta las manos en su regazo antes de cerrarlas y convertirlas en puños. Me pilló por sorpresa cuando, súbitamente, los ojos de Naruto estuvieron viendo directamente a través de mi alma.

-¿Puedo…quedarme a dormir en tu casa esta noche?

La pregunta fue pura. Lo que mi mejor amigo esperaba era puro. Nunca habíamos estado separados desde que cumplí seis años, y sin embargo, no nos habíamos visto el uno al otro durante dos años. Conocí a Naruto por primera vez en mi cama, y ahora íbamos a pasar la noche ahí. No había otras intenciones, porque ahora, ya no dábamos por hecho la presencia del otro.

Eran casi las dos en punto de la madrugada cuando regresamos a mi casa. Antes, les había dicho a mis padres que regresaría tarde por la noche para que así no pensaran que había un ladrón, y ellos ya se habían ido a dormir con anterioridad. La casa estaba en calma cuando entramos.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre mi cama casi inmediatamente después de entrar a mi cuarto, tumbándose boca abajo como una enorme estrella de mar, ocupando todo el espacio.

-¿Has traído algo para cambiarte? -pregunté, abriendo un par de cajones para ver si mis padres habían vendido toda mi ropa. Naruto sacudió la cabeza. Había un par de camisetas y unos pocos pantalones cortos en uno de los cajones (asique realmente vendieron la mayor parte de mi ropa), y cogí un conjunto de prendas para tirárselas a Naruto. Aterrizaron sobre su cabeza. Naruto y yo teníamos tallas similares.

Apropiándose de las prendas de su cabeza, Naruto examinó la ropa.

-Están recién lavadas -comentó.

-Probablemente cortesía de mi madre.

-La verdad es que simplemente podía haberlas dejado pudrirse en tu cajón. Dejar que las termitas las consumieran -dijo Naruto en tono divertido, y sacó la lengua.

-Las termitas comen madera, imbécil.

-Algunas veces podrían morder tu ropa, nunca lo sabrás.

-No hay termitas en mi cajón, muchas gracias.

Procedí a quitarme la camiseta para cambiarla por la 'recién lavada'. Sentí los ojos de mi amigo en mi espalda, pero le quité importancia y cogí la nueva camiseta.

-¿Te vas a cambiar aquí? -dijo Naruto con un atisbo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido nunca problemas con eso.

Todavía sin camiseta, me giré para encarar a Naruto y sonreí intencionadamente con socarronería. No dije una palabra, pero él entendió lo que estaba pensando.

Había una pequeña pizca de rosa extendiéndose por las mejillas de Naruto.

-Quita esa petulante sonrisa de tu cara, bastardo.

Y entonces mi amigo procedió a mirar a cualquier parte menos a mí. Reí entre dientes y me puse la camiseta nueva. Provocar a Naruto era más divertido de lo que recordaba.

-Y solíamos bañarnos juntos -dije, divertido, y empecé a cambiarme los pantalones. Naruto me lanzó una mirada de 'me estás vacilando' antes de apartarse con mal humor y quitarse su propia camiseta.

Esa noche, tumbado en la cama con Naruto a mi lado, fue una noche que recordaría en los días venideros. Fue una noche que me hizo sentir como si hubiera tenido muchísimo sueño, pero que a la vez me pareció que no había dormido nada.

Había pasado una hora desde que ambos nos tumbáramos en la cama, y mis ojos estaban todavía abiertos mientras contemplaba fijamente el techo con la mirada perdida. Parecía que Naruto se había sumergido en el sueño tan pronto como su cabeza golpeó la almohada, aunque el regular sonido de su respiración no fuera ninguna indicación.

Desde que Naruto era pequeño, siempre había tenido el hábito de abrazar cosas mientras dormía. Necesitaba algo que abrazar mientras estaba durmiendo, y era tan simple como eso. Esa vez se me había olvidado por completo, ya que la visita a mi ciudad natal y el dormir junto a Naruto había sido algo completamente improvisado. Nada de eso estaba planeado. No había puesto un cojín extra al lado de Naruto para que lo abrazara durante la noche.

Lo que significaba que él tendría que encontrar una alternativa al típico almohadón que solía tener. Lo que explicaba mi actual apuro mientras el rubio se arrimaba a mi hombro con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello por segunda vez en la noche.

No era como si no fuera cómodo. En el pasado, había habido muchas veces en las que Naruto carecía de cojín mientras dormía y decidía usarme a mí como almohadón temporal. Me había ido bien en el pasado, y esa noche no fue diferente. Lo que me mantuvo despierto fue la forma en que Naruto se movía y frotaba su frente en la unión de mi hombro y mi cuello de vez en cuando, y luego murmuraba algo que no podía oír, el sonido amortiguado por la tela de mi camiseta.

Continuó durante una hora, y de vez en cuando, una sensación de hormigueo bajaba por mi columna vertebral. Justo cuando pensaba que finalmente me había acostumbrado a la estrecha proximidad, Naruto decidió girar la pierna al otro lado de la cama y poner su muslo en mi pierna. Me congelé, mirando fijamente al techo. Después de haber estado conteniendo el aliento, lo expulse de una sola vez como si estuviera suspirando en voz alta.

La verdad, no creía que fuera a dormir lo más mínimo.

-¿Sasuke?

Hubo un silencio que fue como una eternidad mientras trataba de asimilar el shock que de pronto había invadido mi mente.

_¿Era Naruto?_

-Sasuke, ¿estás despierto?

Dios mío, es Naruto.

Gruñí como respuesta.

-¿Estabas dormido? -le pregunté en un tono irritado. Traté de levantar los miembros de Naruto de mi cuerpo haciendo palanca, pero descubrí que estaba pegado a mí como una sanguijuela.

-Podías haberme pateado fuera de la cama -replicó.

Bien, realmente eso no contestaba mi pregunta.

Ambos estuvimos callados por un momento, pensado sobre que podríamos hacer a continuación. Yo había estado fallando al intentar dormirme durante la última hora, y no encontraba el dormir como una opción particularmente posible en ese momento.

De repente sentí más caliente la parte de mi cuello en la que la cabeza de Naruto estaba. Me llevó unos pocos segundos darme cuenta de que Naruto debía haber estado hablando.

-¿Has dicho algo? -pregunté en voz baja.

-Sasuke, mientras no estabas, supón que yo… -empezó Naruto, e hizo una pausa, como si pensara cómo debía formular lo que iba a decir-. Supón que yo… me hubiera enamorado de ti… sólo supón, ¿vale? No estoy diciendo que realmente esté enamorado de ti, pero… supón, supón que lo hiciera… si te lo dijera, ¿te cabrearías?

Hubo un momento de completo silencio en el que nada se movió. Podía sentir los tensos brazos de Naruto, congelados alrededor de mi cuello, como si estuviera nervioso por la respuesta que se suponía que debía darle. Me moví y me giré hacia Naruto para encararle a él en lugar de al techo. Apoyando la cabeza en mi codo, miré a Naruto, quien me observaba y esperaba.

Bajo la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana, había un etéreo resplandor en el rostro de Naruto. Su pelo rubio brillaba como si reflejara la suave luz, y sus cerúleos ojos azules estaban más azules y vivos de lo que nunca los había visto, especialmente desde que estaba tan cerca de él.

Su expresión era de máxima seriedad. No había ni un atisbo tras su rostro o el tono que había usado que me dijera que estaba bromeando. Naruto me preguntaba si estaba bien o no que me quisiera. En mi mente, era como si él estuviera pidiéndome permiso, lo que significaba que realmente estaba enamorado de mí.

De súbito, caí en la cuenta.

_"Creo que está bien enamorarte de tu mejor amigo."_Mi silencio pareció decepcionar a Naruto, ya que bajó los ojos y se alejó con sutileza de mí hacia la pared. Esa acción me sacó de mi ensueño mientras empezaba a evaluar la situación actual. Volví a mi posición anterior mientras miraba fijamente el techo.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida -dije, antes de que pudiera controlar lo que salía de mi boca. Sonó más malicioso de lo que había querido, pero no pude evitar no hacer nada al respecto, porque siempre insultaba a Naruto de tal manera o con tal tono y viceversa. Sin embargo, el cuerpo hecho un ovillo a mi lado se estremeció ligeramente por lo que había dicho, y me encontré a mí mismo sintiéndome culpable. Lo que mi amigo había preguntado era una cuestión que le había llevado muchísimo tiempo reunir el valor suficiente para siquiera decirla en voz alta, y todo lo que yo dije como respuesta fue que era algo estúpido. Muy amable, Sasuke, muy amable.

Como para compensar mis propias faltas, me moví acercándome a la pared cerca de la cual Naruto estaba ovillado, dándome ahora la espalda. Aparte del jadeo de sorpresa de Naruto, la habitación estaba en silencio mientras enrollaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Naruto y reposaba el otro sobre su cabeza. Los rubios mechones de Naruto se sentían suaves entre mis dedos. Empujé a Naruto más cerca de mí y apoyé mi frente en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué decir o hacer en esa situación, y seguramente Naruto no sabía cómo demonios interpretar lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, yo todavía no había contestado a su pregunta.

Pasaron cinco minutos y ninguno de nosotros hizo ningún movimiento que cambiara la proximidad entre ambos. El tenso ambiente que parecía haberse forjado sin habernos enterado, fue resquebrajándose como la pintura de un viejo cuadro, y pronto, Naruto se relajó en mis brazos. Al final, ambos estuvimos más cómodos aceptando un sentimiento de desconocimiento flotando en el aire y dejándolo simplemente… flotar, en lugar de abordarlo directamente.

-Teme... -dijo Naruto en voz baja sin moverse. Hice un bajo sonido ronco para mostrar que lo había oído. Hubo una pausa antes de que Naruto continuara-. Estoy realmente contento de que no hayas mostrado interés en ninguna chica, incluso en Tokio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

No había ni una pizca de sorpresa en mi tono de voz, pero sabía que Naruto tenía razón. Siempre estaba demasiado absorto en mi móvil y en la presencia de Naruto en él como para tener novia.

Naruto rodó para encararme, su cara brillando bajo la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. Me contempló fijamente un momento antes de desviar la mirada a algún punto al azar de la habitación, ojos indecisos como si estuviera en una profunda meditación. Me tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando Naruto rozó su frente con la mía y cerró los ojos.

-Porque -comenzó despacio, como si estuviera saboreando el momento- entonces, podrías enamorarte de mí.

No supe decir si estaba bromeando o no, pero de repente, la cálida noche de verano pareció volverse más y más caliente mientras sentía a Naruto acercarse más de lo que ya estaba. Notaba mi cara acalorarse. Casi pensé que iba a besarme, pero justo cuando me preparé a mí mismo para eso, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el cuerpo en tensión, de súbito Naruto se alejó.

Fue como si mi reacción fuera toda la confirmación que él necesitaba.

Me volví para mirarle, preguntándome brevemente de qué iba todo eso. Él me sonrió burlón, una mano en el aire, pareciendo despedir el asunto como diciendo que no me lo tomara demasiado en serio.

-Bueno, he terminado de joder tu mente por hoy. Esto es por ser un gilipollas y no venir de visita -dijo con un amargo tono de burla.

_Genial, ahora estoy confundido._

-Imbécil.

El rubio se arrimó a mí otra vez, pero esta vez, en lugar de romper todas normas comunes con respecto al espacio personal, sólo puso su cabeza en mi hombro con cariño, una posición mucho más cómoda. Le eché un vistazo hacia abajo, sin ser del todo capaz de comprenderle. Mi cerebro estaba en un completo embrollado y no había forma de que pudiera empezar a pensar en una noche como esa sobre cómo me sentía con respecto a mi mejor amigo.

Suspiré. Tendría que dormir en esa posición. Eran ya las tres en punto de la madrugada. Sabía que mi madre se pondría en pie a las seis para hacer sus ejercicios matinales y luego preparar el desayuno. No iba a conseguir dormir mucho. Mi madre tenía la costumbre de levantar a todo el mundo si a las siete no estaban ya despiertos.

Y con eso, mis ojos empezaron poco a poco a cerrarse. Lejos en la distancia, me pareció escuchar un quedo murmuro en la oscuridad. Me siento dormir con una sonrisa en los labios mientras las palabras apenas se registran en mi mente. Sólo muy levemente.

_Pero teme, me estás abrazando._

Cuando me desperté, la luz del sol brillaba intensamente por la ventana, tan intensamente que tuve que alzar un brazo para proteger mis ojos. Empecé a incorporarme, pero me di cuenta de que había un peso sobre mi cuerpo que me frenaba.

Ah, cierto.

Me froté los ojos y aclaré un poco mi mente, tratando de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior. Mientras me adaptaba a la luminosidad, me di cuenta de que había vuelto a casa por primera vez en dos años.

Me sentí un poco nostálgico al despertar en el lugar donde me despertaba cada día desde que podía recordar.

También me sentí un poco extraño al despertarme con el hombre que era mi mejor amigo, que seguramente estuviera enamorado de mí, a mi lado y entrelazado conmigo por la mañana.

Haciendo caso omiso de esos pensamientos por un momento, me pregunté sobre la hora. Debía ser más pronto que las siete de la mañana porque mi madre no aguantaba dejar dormir a la gente después de las siete. Tenía que tener el honor de sacudir a todo aquel de la casa que continuara durmiendo a esa hora. ¿Podría manejarme habiendo tenido sólo tres horas de sueño o así? Normalmente solía tener algunas más.

Debía haber sido por el rubio.

Eché un vistazo al reloj que colgaba en uno de los lados de la pared, y mi mandíbula quedó colgando por el shock.

¡Eran las diez!

Despacio, tratando de no despertar a Naruto que continuaba profundamente dormido, despegué los brazos de mi pecho y levanté la pierna derecha para que se desentrelazara de las suyas. Incorporándome, inspiré profundamente.

Bien, era el día de Pockey.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta, y me enderecé mirándola.

-Adelante -grazné con voz ronca, todavía incapaz de usar mi voz por acabar de despertarme.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de mi madre se asomó.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! ¡Buenos días! -dijo alegremente-. No te he visto en un tiempo. Tu rostro se ha vuelto más fino, hmm, más anguloso. Quizá hayas perdido tu gordura de bebé -dijo, comentando sus observaciones.

-Bueno días… y madre, ¿por qué no has venido a levantarnos a las siete? -pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella rió tontamente, y deseé no haber preguntado.

-¡Os veíais muy lindos durmiendo todo abrazaditos en la misma cama! Simplemente no he podido despertados -dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-. Bueno, ¡ahora vístete! He preparado el desayuno. Vamos a hacer un pequeño oficio en honor del querido Pockey sobre las once, ¿de acuerdo? -Con esto, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y escuché sus pasos mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Naruto se revolvió un poco en su sueño y se pegó a mi brazo.

-Sasuke…

¿Estaba ese imbécil durmiendo realmente?

Miré a Naruto, notando que sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, y había una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Ramen…

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Decidiendo lavarme y despertar después a Naruto, finalmente me alejé de la cama y dejé a Naruto hablando en sueños y buscando a tientas algo a lo que arrimarse. Encontrando la almohada, la agarró enérgicamente de debajo de su cabeza y se pegó a ella, su cabeza cayendo en el colchón con un quedo 'puf'.

Al parecer el shock causado por la pequeña caída fue al final suficiente para despertar al idiota, que retiró un brazo de la almohada y empezó a atender su cabeza, gruñendo en voz baja.

Mi colchón no era tan duro, la verdad.

Divertido, me dirigí al baño, dejando al idiota en la habitación para que se recuperara de su drama matinal.

-¡Sasuke! -una voz habló desde el pasillo. Levanté la vista de mi cuenco de sopa de miso.

-¡Sasuke! -la puerta de la cocina se abrió, revelando a un jadeante rubio que lucía como si hubiera corrido una maratón bajando las escaleras.

Miré a Naruto, mandándole una mirada inquisitiva. Su rostro estaba ligeramente colorado y su cuerpo subía y bajaba como si estuviera sufriendo una hiperventilación.

-¿Has…? -comenzó-. ¿Te he… dicho algo esta noche?

-¿En qué momento de la noche?

-¡Bastardo! ¡Cuando estábamos durmiendo! -alzó un poco la voz.

-¿…sí?

-¡QUÉ! -durante el segundo siguiente, el rostro de Naruto se calentó y se puso como el color de un tomate. Situó ambas manos en su cabeza, cerrando los puños alrededor de su pelo y cayó al suelo de rodillas, su frente en las tablas de madera, murmurando algo sobre que no había sido un sueño.

Después de calmarse, se puso de nuevo lentamente en pie y me miró, su rostro todavía ligeramente sonrojado (como había estado desde el principio), pero su respiración ahora más regular.

Nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente, y pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que ninguno de nosotros dijera algo.

Mientras contemplaba sus cerúleos ojos azules, las escenas de la noche anterior atravesaron brevemente mi mente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior que volvía a visitar se combinaban con los sonidos de mi madre lavando los platos en el fregadero. Por un breve momento, sentí que me congelaba.

_"Creo que está bien enamorarte de tu mejor amigo."_'Aturdido' podría ser una de las palabras para explicar cómo me sentí en ese momento.

Porque entonces, podrías enamorarte de mí.

¿Podía… sentirme _atraído_ por Naruto?

Nunca fui particularmente lento cogiendo las cosas al vuelo cuando era niño o un adolescente creciendo. De hecho, normalmente podía decir, en un radio de diez millas, si alguna chica se había enamorado de mí. Naruto siempre me decía que si alguna vez quisiera encontrar una novia bonita y decente, podría conseguirla fácilmente. Sin embargo, nunca me molesté en entretenerme con la idea de tener novia, posiblemente debido al hecho de crecer con todas las puertas abiertas nunca fue algo particularmente atractivo.

La idea de que pudiera sentirme alguna vez atraído por Naruto, nunca, jamás, se me había ocurrido. Al menos no en ese sentido. Siempre supe que realmente me gustaba su sonrisa, desde el primer día que la vi. Supe que me había sentido atraído por ella. Supe que quería verla una y otra vez. Pero nunca pensé que hubiera algo más que eso.

Ahora que me fijaba en el Naruto de pie a pocos pasos de mí, llevando una camiseta unas pocas tallas demasiado grandes para mí y por lo tanto demasiado grande para él, con un par de pantalones cortos que acababan justo por encima de sus rodillas, con una generosa porción de lisa y bronceada piel de su hombro dejándose ver, me di cuenta de que la forma en que se veía la ropa en él no era exactamente mal recibida.

No me di cuenta de que le había estado mirando fijamente hasta que Naruto empezó a tartamudear.

-¿Qu-qué? -dijo tímidamente. Aparté la mirada y en su lugar contemplé el cuenco intacto de la sopa de miso.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Solo porque quizás a lo mejor probablemente me sintiera ligeramente atraído físicamente por Naruto, no significaba que también le quisiera de la forma en que él me quería, ¿o sí?

_…y si te lo dijera, ¿te cabrearías?_

Miré de nuevo a Naruto. Estaba jugueteando con sus dedos, otro gesto nervioso.

-No me cabrearía -dije de pronto. Se me cayó la cuchara en la mesa después de oír lo que salió de mi boca. Con cautela, la cogí y la puse en el cuenco junto a la sopa de miso.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con una nota de confusión en el rostro, Naruto parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

Suspiré mentalmente. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Tu pregunta de la noche anterior -expliqué-. No me cabrearía.

La boca de Naruto de transformó en una 'O' de entendimiento mientras asentía dos veces con la cabeza. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, lo que había dicho se registró en su cerebro y sus ojos azules se abrieron imposiblemente.

-¿De verdad? ¿No lo harías?

Sentí una vena latiendo en mi frente. No quería repetirlo por mí mismo.

-Dobe -dije simplemente. Levantándome de la mesa, recogí las cosas.

Pareció resolver el problema, porque en cuanto volví de la cocina tras haber colocado los platos en el fregadero, Naruto estaba gritando tan alto que el vecindario entero podía oírle.

-¡NO soy un dobe!

El corto oficio en honor de la muerte de Pockey tuvo lugar a las once y media, y duró alrededor de unos quince minutos. Unos pocos amigos y vecinos, así como mi familia y Naruto, asistieron, y nos quedamos durante cinco minutos en silencio con las cabezas bajas y los ojos cerrados. Después, realicé un pequeño discurso sobre Pockey y sobre cómo había sido un perro magnífico.

A medio camino, se volvió más deprimente porque miré a Naruto, recordando de pronto todo el tiempo que los tres pasamos juntos, y que nunca volvería a ser así. Sin embargo, Naruto me dio una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿cuándo te irás de nuevo? -me preguntó mi amiga Sakura después del oficio. Sakura solía formar parte del grupo de amigos con el que salíamos cuando éramos pequeños. También fue a la guardería con Naruto y conmigo. Ella y otra chica llamada Hinata eran buenas amigas, y a menudo se nos unían cerca del muelle o en el parque.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era realmente raro. Sakura había dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo su enamoramiento de cuando éramos más jóvenes, y ahora acudía a una escuela médica privada en el área de Kansai. Hinata, por otro lado, quien realmente admiraba a Naruto, iba camino de heredar el negocio de su padre después de graduarse en la universidad. Su primo, Neji, que había salido de la universidad sin un rumbo fijo y estaba tomando cursos de postgrado, estaba ayudando en la empresa y gestionaba una de las cadenas en la ciudad cercana.

Y entonces, Naruto se había enamorado de mí.

Un extraño sentimiento, en ese momento, mientras me reencontraba con los viejos amigos de mi infancia, se desbordó en mi interior. El sentimiento de haber sido dejado atrás, de algún modo, porque a pesar de mi estatus como estudiante de una de las mejores universidades de Japón, seguía sin estar muy seguro sobre qué quería hacer. Fue especialmente impactante cuando quedé con Sakura y Hinata, quienes estaban ya en un camino determinado.

-Me voy esta tarde -repliqué.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Sasuke -dijo una profunda voz. Me di la vuelta dándome cuenta de quién era, y di al propietario de la voz un asentimiento de cabeza. Era mi padre. Ambos raramente nos hablamos, pero a menudo asentimos para reconocer la presencia del otro. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que mi padre hubiera venido intencionadamente a hablar conmigo.

Se inclinó sobre su bolsillo y sacó algo que parecía un trozo de tarjeta.

-Te he comprado el billete de tren antes de tiempo. Naruto-kun me dijo que estabas planeando irte esta tarde -su rostro estaba desprovisto de mucha emoción, pero eso era normal.

-Gracias -repliqué, todavía algo sorprendido, y también confuso sobre cuándo había tenido tiempo Naruto de contarle a mi padre mi horario (¿y cuándo había tenido mi padre tiempo de correr para comprarme el billete?).

Justo entonces, Naruto brincó a mi lado.

-¿Sorprendido? -preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose al billete-. Me sé tu horario de memoria, ya sabes.

Y sonrió descaradamente. No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Era cierto, nuestras continuas sesiones de mensajes en nuestros móviles debían haber sido útiles de alguna forma.

Se lo agradecí nuevamente a mi padre y seguí a Naruto a través de la concurrencia de personas que todavía quedaba después del oficio. Naruto se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-Ey, ¿quieres ir a comer? -me preguntó.

-Qué, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita? -le provoqué.

Hubo una pausa mientras Naruto parecía procesar lo que dije, y se detuvo en seco. Caminé junto a él y me giré para mirarlo con una expresión de curiosidad.

-Sasuke, ¿de verdad estás bien con esto? -me preguntó sorprendentemente bajo.

¿Bien con qué? Quise preguntar. Pero ya lo sabía. Simplemente estaba posponiendo el asunto, dejándolo en espera, y no quería pensar sobre ello.

Viendo mi falta de respuesta, Naruto continuó.

-Porque voy en serio. Y si tú no, sería como si te estuvieras burlando de mí.

Entendí completamente lo que Naruto quería decir, y eso hizo mucho más difícil el tomar una decisión.

-Está bien si te da asco, puedo entenderlo, se te acaba de confesar un chico -dijo.

Naruto pensaba que yo era esa clase de persona.

-Naruto, sabes que no soy así…

El rubio suspiró, y hubo un breve silencio entre nosotros.

-Lo siento -se disculpó. Hizo una pausa antes de que un débil sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza-. Es sólo que no puedo creer que te dijera que estaba enamorado de ti en mitad de la noche.

-Yo tampoco.

Estábamos en el camino de fuera de mi casa. Naruto se giró en dirección a la suya.

-Y… he estado intentando decirte eso… -comenzó despacio-. He intentando decírtelo antes, pero siempre terminaba borrándolo antes de poder enviar el mensaje.

-¿Qué es _eso_?

De repente fue como si Naruto no me hubiera estado contando un montón de cosas.

-Um, bueno, ya sabes, Sasuke, lo declaré el año pasado.

Noté cómo mis ojos se agrandaban cuando me di cuenta de qué quería decir.

-Espera, entonces todos…

-Sí, todos lo saben.

-¿Conocen tus sentimientos por mí?

-Creo que tu madre se lo figura.

-Asique, ¿significa que todo el mundo está bien con eso?

-Nah, no es tan perfecto. Algunas personas creen que sólo lo digo y que en realidad no es verdad. O quizá creen que soy así porque soy rubio -la expresión de Naruto era desconcertante.

-Naruto, ¿estás seguro de que el colegio va ir bien? -pregunté, ahora ligeramente preocupado. Naruto siempre había estado sujeto a una silenciosa discriminación. Ahora que no sólo era rubio, sino también homosexual, no cabía duda de que las cosas iban a empeorar de alguna forma.

-Sasuke -dijo defendiéndose y apretando mi brazo para tranquilizarme-. No es así. Y tengo bueno amigos en la escuela. ¿Recuerdas a Chouji, Shino y Lee, que te he mencionado antes? Está todo bien, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Esta vez, Naruto sonrió sinceramente, sus ojos arrugándose mientras se encaminaba hacia su coche, que había aparcado fuera de su casa.

-¿Comemos? -preguntó.

Incluso en ese momento, estaba sorprendido por cómo Naruto podía saltar por muchos temas de conversación, uno detrás de otro.

Comprobé mi billete de tren. Salía a las tres.

-Claro -contesté.

En el coche, Naruto me preguntó qué pensaba si él se mudase a Tokio.

-¿Qué pasa con la universidad? -pregunté, confuso por su pregunta.

-No, me refiero a… -parecía como si quisiera quitar la mano del volante y rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero se detuvo en el último momento y su mano permaneció sobre el volante-. Di, si me mudara a Tokio, ¿podría compartir un apartamento contigo?

Le miré de reojo, y después observé la distancia ante mí.

-Por supuesto -repliqué.

Naruto sonrió agradecido.

-¿Estás planeando mudarte? -pregunté por curiosidad.

-Todavía no estoy seguro -contestó-. Estoy pensando en transferirme…

-¿A dónde?

Naruto masculló una respuesta que no logré capturar.

-Atuescuela.

-¿Huh?

-A la Universidad de Tokio -dijo Naruto y suspiró.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? -observé a mi amigo, ligeramente shockeado-. ¿Cómo? Ya no eres estudiante de primer año.

Naruto inspiró profundamente.

-El decano de la Facultad de Ciencias de mi escuela conoce al decano de la tuya -comenzó-. Me echaron un par de cables y pude hacer el examen de selección para la transferencia de los estudiantes de segundo año.

-¿Y pasaste?

-Sí.

-Pero a ese ritmo estarás desperdiciando dos años. El año que viene yo seré estudiante de último curso.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Fue mi turno de suspirar. Cuando Naruto quería mantener algo en secreto, podía ser realmente testarudo. Y yo estaba demasiado ocupado por el hecho de que Naruto hubiera sido capaz de transferirse a mi universidad como un estudiante de segundo año a pesar de haber completado tres años de educación superior en la universidad cercana a nuestro pueblo. Normalmente, la universidad permitiría la transferencia de estudiantes de primer año que hubieran pasado el examen de selección y la entrevista de antemano, pero muchos tenían problemas con este proceso. Naruto tenía otro tipo de obstáculo diferente. Era inteligente. Pero aún así, ¿una transferencia que no sigue las reglas acostumbradas? Va más que un año adelantado en su educación. Las clases van a ser muy fáciles para él los próximos dos años, y sobre todo, no va a transferirse a una universidad cualquiera; ¡va a hacerlo a la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón! Naruto, una vez más, desafía todas las reglas.

-Por cierto, Sasuke -la voz de Naruto me sacó de mi burbuja.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes prometerme que me responderás, ya sabes, a eso, pronto?

-¿Te refieres a mi respuesta a tu confesión?

Le eché una mirada y no pude resistir que una sonrisa socarrona tirara de las comisuras de mis labios. Un matiz rosado apareció de nuevo en las mejillas de Naruto por dios sabe cuántas veces en ese día. Juro que no quería tomarle el pelo. Simplemente era… un poco divertido… provocarle…

-Lo estás haciendo a propósito -dijo tajante.

-No, no lo hago.

-Sí, lo haces -dijo, mirándome brevemente antes de devolver su atención a la carretera.

Naruto y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que me diera la vuelta para irme dentro del compartimento del tren. Sin embargo, mi amigo rubio situó una mano en mi codo al minuto siguiente, haciéndome girar para encararle de nuevo. Me atrajo en un cortísimo, breve abrazo antes de dejarme ir con una sonrisa, moviendo la mano y diciéndome adiós. Dándose rápidamente la vuelta, se marchó.

Era como si Naruto no quisiera que yo fuera el primero en dar la espalda. Era como si Naruto no quisiera verme marchar. Era como si Naruto quisiera ser el que se marchara.

Los días volvieron a su ritmo normal después de que volviera a Tokio. Iba a trabajar, enviaba mensajes a Naruto, volvía a casa, estudiaba un poco, enviaba mensajes a Naruto, salía a comer con Kiba y Shikamaru, luego era arrastrado a algún club por alguna razón, enviaba mensajes a Naruto y después me iba… y luego el mismo tipo de cosas se repetían de nuevo. Pronto, me encontré a mí mismo anhelando regresar a casa, anhelando ver a mi rubio amigo y caminar hasta el muelle a su lado, viendo la puesta de sol…

Me paré a mí mismo antes de que mis pensamientos se volvieran demasiado cursis.

-Ey, Sasuke -dijo una voz detrás de mí. Coloqué el libro que estaba sosteniendo en la estantería y me di la vuelta para identificar la voz.

-Shikamaru -saludé con un asentimiento.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo? -preguntó, recorriendo con un dedo la estantería mirando los títulos en inglés.

-Como siempre. ¿Y cómo va tu trabajo de verano?

-No tan emocionante como tu improvisado viaje de verano de regreso a casa.

-Genial, ahora sé exactamente cómo ha sido tu trabajo de verano -repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No, en serio, mi trabajo bien. ¿Cómo va la meditación?

-Bueno, estaba pensando que… -hice una pausa y mire a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escuchar-. Que la razón por la que no me he interesado en ninguna chica durante todo el tiempo que he estado en Tokio, o en toda mi vida, es, de hecho, porque soy gay.

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras Shikamaru me miraba fijamente y yo le devolvía la mirada, esperando una respuesta dramática.

-…No jodas -contestó Shikamaru, inexpresivo.

-Oh -hubo una pausa mientras lidiaba con lo que Shikamaru acababa de decir-. Así que lo sabías. ¿Ahora qué?

-La pregunta era si querías o no salir con tu mejor amigo, no si eras o no gay. ¿Por qué no piensas en la respuesta a la pregunta correcta antes de volver a preguntar?

-No, tú preguntaste.

-Lo que sea.

Un silencio flotaba en el aire mientras ambos permanecíamos de pie en la sección de inglés de las Torres Records, mirando al azar los títulos de los estantes.

De repente, asentí comprendiendo.

-Gracias, Shikamaru.

-No hay problema -dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de que mi turno terminara, bajé andando por los abarrotados caminos de Shibuya para llegar a la estación de tren, en dirección a casa. Como cualquier otro día, tomé exactamente el mismo camino del trabajo a casa, y una multitud de extraños moviéndose a diferentes velocidades cruzándose unos con otros mientras el tiempo pasaba. Todo el mundo, todas las cosas parecían desdibujarse ante mí aunque intentaba centrarme en los alrededores. Era ese tipo de día. Sí, bienvenido a la normal, aburrida vida de un universitario en Tokio.

Había vivido así dos años en Tokio. El interés que tenía en la gran ciudad por sí misma como algún tipo de turista había disminuido después de la primera semana, y empezó a volverse aburrido. Dos años. Así. Hasta el verano de ese año, cuando de pronto recibí una sorpresa de parte de Naruto. Y después la sorpresa fue seguida de más sorpresas hasta que lo único en lo que podía pensar eran esas determinadas sorpresas que Naruto había tenido bajo la manga durante dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Tropecé accidentalmente mientras caminaba con un hombre de mediana edad que fumaba a la entrada de la estación de tren. El área designada a los fumadores estaba replete de gente que acababa de salir de trabajar, con la necesidad de una calada rápida. Nunca he estado particularmente interesado en los cigarrillos, aunque era muy popular ahí, toda la gente, desde jóvenes chicas a ancianos, parecía fumar ahí. En mi pueblo, la costumbre de fumar estaba reservada a una pequeña porción de ancianos. Todos los demás apenas prestaban atención a la práctica.

Disculpándome murmurando un quedo 'perdóneme' inclinando la cabeza, continué mi camino mientras deseaba regresar a casa lo más pronto posible. Se acercaba el final de septiembre y el tiempo, aunque todavía cálido, ocasionalmente tenía unas pocas ráfagas de viento. Podía sentir el final del otoño a la vuelta de la esquina. Recordé vagamente la conversación que tuve con Naruto sobre su transferencia a mi universidad. Me pregunté si iba a llegar pronto.

_Ya lo sabrás_, había dicho Naruto, terminando al instante con mi cadena de preguntas. Rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con suavidad mientras atravesaba las puertas y subía andando las escaleras hacia el andén. Pasando la máquina expendedora, me paré brevemente para comprarme una bebida. Había cinco paradas antes de que llegara a la estación más próxima a mi casa. Después de eso, había otros diez minutos caminando hasta mi apartamento.

Sonreí levemente mientras esperaba el tren, pensando qué haría después de llegar a casa. Enviaría un mensaje a Naruto, comería las sobras de la noche anterior para cenar, leería ese libro que había comprado dos días atrás, y después me iría a dormir. Adoraba un día sencillo. Mañana, iría a mis clases y después trabajaría en mis tareas. Con suerte, recibiría noticias de Naruto en poco tiempo. Después de todo tenía que venir pronto, ¿no?

No me llevó mucho tiempo reflexionar para admitir para mí mismo que añoraba muchísimo al rubio. Mientras que si eso hubiera pasado un par de meses atrás, simplemente habría repelido el asunto y… bueno, contemplado el teléfono durante los cinco minutos siguientes esperando una respuesta de Naruto. Sí, bueno, las cosas habían cambiado, después de todo, y yo lo había reconocido para mí mismo.

El paseo hasta mi casa parecía más largo de lo normal mientras, con mi típica camiseta negra, el frío viento de otoño aumentaba la intensidad de su presencia al tiempo que el sol se ponía. La noche se volvió más fría de lo que yo o mi camiseta habíamos esperado y como resultado coloqué las manos sobre mis brazos y me abracé a mí mismo, intentando mantenerme lo más caliente posible.

Sentí como si estuviera en una maratón corriendo hacia la línea de meta mientras me acercaba a la entrada de mi apartamento. Buscando con prisa las llaves en mi bolsillo, las metí en la cerradura y abrí de una patada la puerta. Fue muy agradable refugiarse en el calor de mi apartamento después de tener la piel expuesta ante el frío viento de la noche.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que me detuve a medio paso de la entrada, justo a un metro de la entrada a mi sala de estar. Algo estaba definitivamente mal, aunque no podía identificar exactamente el qué. Me giré lentamente para mirar la puerta, estaba cerrada, con cerrojo. Todo estaba bien en ese aspecto. Recorrí con los ojos brevemente la zapatera, sin encontrar que faltaran zapatos. No, no había nada malo todavía. No fue hasta que miré al suelo de la entrada donde estaban los zapatos que justo me acababa de quitar que me paralicé.

Ahí había… otro par de zapatos no muy lejos de los míos. Eso… no era normal.

Como a cámara lenta, alcé la cabeza para mirar la entrada del salón. Por alguna razón, parecía que mis pies hubieran adquirido vida propia y comenzaron a moverse. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba en la entrada de la sala de estar, y sin duda, la vista que asimilé desde esa perspectiva era para contemplar. Asomando por el final del sofá había una mata de pelo rubio que iba en todas direcciones. Naruto estaba tumbado ahí, su cuerpo repanchingado en posición relajada, sus ojos cerrados. Me dirigí lentamente hacia él, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Me arrodillé al lado del sofá y contemplé el tranquilo rostro del hombre dormido. Debía estar cansado del viaje del pueblo a Tokio. ¿Por qué no me había informado de que venía? Podía haber ido a recogerle a la estación. Además, no podía creer que hubiera entrado en el apartamento así como así. Debía haber sabido dónde guardaba la llave de repuesto. Debía haber adivinado que la llave de repuesto estaba en el mismo sitio donde a mis padres les gusta poner la suya, justo debajo del tiesto de la planta que tienen fuera de la casa. En mi apartamento, había una planta de maceta que había puesto yo mismo, principalmente por la costumbre y porque el complejo de apartamentos era lo suficientemente amable como para destinar un pequeño espacio individual a cada casa justo fuera de su puerta.

Mi mano acarició suavemente el rostro de Naruto con cuidado de no despertarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, Naruto se agitó y murmuró algo ininteligible. Continuaba igual que la última vez que lo vi, pensé para mí mismo observando al rubio, y eso había sido casi dos meses atrás. Su pelo rubio seguía yendo en todas direcciones, pero continuaba sorprendentemente suave al tacto. Y su piel, tan lisa como siempre, parecía brillar en la tenue luz de mi apartamento.

Había menos de un pie de distancia entre nosotros, y todavía, sentía como si el vacío fuera tan grande como el océano. Finalmente el día había llegado, y era como si siempre hubiera estado esperando que ocurriera. Shikamaru tenía razón. La pregunta era si podía o no convertirme en el novio de Naruto, si Naruto podía o no gustarme de esa manera, no si yo era o no era gay. Y justo ahora, definitivamente mi respuesta era…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tan pronto como el rubio durmiente ante mí se removió de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, sus ojos se movieron levemente antes de abrirse lentamente para revelar el cerúleo azul. Sí, y sus ojos eran los mismos de siempre, más que ninguna otra parte de él. Esa chispa en esos ojos tan azules era algo que esperaba que nunca, jamás desapareciera.

Naruto miró brevemente a su alrededor al tiempo que se adaptaba al nuevo entorno, y de repente, sus ojos aterrizaron en mí. Hubo un destello de reconocimiento mientras lentamente se incorporaba. No apartó su vista de mí mientras lo hacía, incorporándose con la mano sobre el sofá. Mientras examinábamos los ojos del otro, sentí como si una fuerza enterrada en lo más hondo del mundo se hubiera movido, y algo importante en nuestras vidas hubiera cambiado.

De súbito, sin avisar, me eché hacia delante y presioné mis labios sobre los de Naruto. No fue apasionado ni brusco, simplemente casto y dulce, un simple roce de labios, ninguna de las partes profundizó el beso. Nos apartamos rápidamente, nuestras miradas examinándose de nuevo. No creo que haya mirado nunca a los ojos de Naruto a una distancia tan corta, ni que los haya visto tan intensos. Parecía estar tratando de encontrar sus respuestas, atravesando mis ojos y mirando directamente mi mente con su intensa mirada. Yo estaba completamente paralizado mientras esperaba, sin querer molestar a Naruto en su búsqueda.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, pero al parecer lo hice, porque cuando el rostro y la postura de Naruto se relajaron, exhalé un suspiro de alivio. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de Naruto como siempre hacía. No pude hacer otra cosa que devolvérsela.

De repente, hubo mucho que hacer. Naruto necesitaba deshacer las maletas y nosotros resolver nuestra vida y cómo íbamos a dormir, por encima de todo, tenía millones de preguntas que hacer. Pero antes de todo eso, el estómago de Naruto gruñó.

-Ugh, lo siento, no he comido desde mediodía.

Me reí ligeramente entre dientes. En efecto, eran más de las siete, y yo estaba también un poco hambriento. Aunque originalmente había planeado comer las sobras de comida de la noche anterior, no daría para los dos.

-Entonces vamos a cenar -sugerí. Levantándome, me dirigí a mi habitación para dejar mi bolsa. Asegurándome de que la cartera y el teléfono estuvieran en mis bolsillos, regresé al pequeño salón, donde Naruto permanecía de pie.

-¿Preparado? -pregunté.

Naruto sonrió como respuesta.

-Lo he estado desde siempre -dijo. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó sobre mis labios; había añorado al estúpido rubio.

Mientras salíamos, Naruto caminaba a mi lado. De pronto, se giró hacia mí.

-Así que, ¿es esto una cita? -preguntó. Aunque su cara parecía inocente, había un atisbo de malicia en su voz. Sin embargo, a pesar del tono juguetón, supe que la pregunta iba en serio.

Continué caminando y permanecí en silencio por un momento antes de volverme hacia Naruto.

-¿Quieres que lo sea?

Sentí literalmente el puchero de Naruto aún a pesar de no estar mirándole a él, sino al camino frente a mí, esperando para cruzar.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, bastardo…

Ante eso, no pude evitar sonreír. Tenía razón. Quizá quería una respuesta o dos de vez en cuando por mi parte.

-Muy bien -empecé- es una cita.

Me giré hacia Naruto para observar su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera captar un atisbo de su rostro, él ya había corrido hacia delante y cruzado la calle.

-¡Eres muy lento, Sasuke! -dijo mientras hacía una mueca. Casi suspiré ante sus infantiles payasadas, pero no obstante, sentí mis pies más ligeros mientras seguía a Naruto cruzando la carretera de la misma manera. Mientras alcanzaba el otro lado de la calle, el semáforo se había puesto verde otra vez y coches de muchos colores diferentes pasaban zumbando a mi lado. Observé cómo los coches conducidos por extraños iban en un continuo flujo, como el agua fluyendo a través de un río; la forma en que los coches pasaban era muy similar a la forma en que la gente te sortea en las concurridas calles de Tokio, y esa vez, me sentí como si verdaderamente superara ese sentimiento.

Sentí como si finalmente hubiera atravesado el camino.

Dándome la vuelta, sonreí ante la vista de Naruto, quien se estaba impacientando esperándome.

-Sí, lo siento, soy un poco lento -dije.

Aunque estaba hecho para esperar, Naruto simplemente sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro. Tomó mi mano y empezó a caminar hacia delante.

-No importa -dijo- porque ahora estás aquí.

Todo pareció encajar en su lugar en ese momento; el mundo, que había estado rompiéndose en pedazos durante mucho tiempo, de pronto había sido armado de nuevo. Toda la confusión que había sentido desde que me mudé a Tokio casi tres años atrás se había ido repentinamente, y ahora, sé porqué.

Mientras caminaba al lado de Naruto, quien parloteaba sin rumbo sobre su viaje en el tren a Tokio, me descubrí a mí mismo pensando en todo lo que creía que había entendido de mi vida aquí, y me di cuenta de que no importaba, porque mi vida había cambiado. Esa era la forma en que debía haber sido desde el principio. Yo, Naruto, y el mundo.

* * *

Fin

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido la clara sobredosis de simbolismo al final? ¡Leed y dejad review! Gracias.


End file.
